Chaos
by Hansha-otoku
Summary: ON HOLD ; — Uzumaki Naruto is a stylist who fell in-love with the Rock God, Uchiha Sasuke. What if a certain woman from his past asks help from Naruto to help her with her lovelife? A rival in love and past lover, Haruno Sakura. AUOOC NaruSasuSaku


**Title:** Chaos  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** I am a stylist and I am proud to be a part of the homosexual race. I fell in-love with a famous rock band vocalist, Uchiha Sasuke, but I found out that he has a girlfriend named, Haruno Sakura, who is my first love. 

"That's it for today", the director said to his crew. "Job well done, everyone. Of course, you too, Naruto-san."

"Thank you Mr. Director. I'm glad you appreciate my efforts." I said. Yes, I have my own television program. That's how famous I am. I bring pride to my kin, the homosexual race. Oftentimes, people just think of us like we're trash, but I am here to prove that my kind will bring pride to our race.

I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am a stylist and I am gay.

I leave alone in my condominium. Everything is black and white, since it makes my unit very sexy and the men I used to bring here to mess up with me liked my unit a lot. They said it's very masculine, but I'd say, it is _sexy_. (Don't you say anything more. _Yes captain!_)

As I sat on my sofa, grabbing a bowl of fruits, I turned on my wide-screen plasma LCD television and I saw the man of my dreams. He's currently being interviewed in MTV. Who could blame me for lusting for this man who has this very sexy appeal to the ladies and to the homosexuals? I am talking about Uchiha Sasuke, the frontman of today's most famous rock band all-over the world, Chaos. The way his deep, sultry voice penetrates through my heart is very bad. I swear I could feel that the beat of my heart would stop beating every time his dark, onyx eyes looks at everyone (but that should be mine alone!). The way he moves are very fluid and makes me insane.

Chaos is composed of four deadly gorgeous guys: Uchiha Sasuke, the vocalist whom I'll always be in-love with. Hyuuga Neji is the lead guitarist. With his long hair, men thought that he was a female. Much to their dismay, he wasn't. In fact, he had a fiancée named Tenten. She is the daughter of a famous broadcasting network CEO. Next up is Sai, who takes part as the band's bassist. He is very quiet and very odd one among the group. Nonetheless, he attracts many young ladies among the population (but not as much as Sasuke, alright?). Lastly, the person who plays the drums is no one other than, Nara Shikamaru. He serves as their leader, and I currently like his ear piercings. There were eight of them in the left ear and seven on the right ear, giving off a total of fifteen ear piercings in all. It appears to be very sexy upon him.

Yes, indeed. I am a true Chaos fan, especially a Sasuke fan.

My iPhone started to ring. As I looked upon the screen, I made a frown. It was Karin, one of my assistants. As much as I wanted to ignore it, I still pressed up the answer key. "What is it?", I asked in a very tired manner. I just came out of work, for ramen's sake. Give me enough time to enjoy my life and give myself a skin treatment. "Don't give me more wrinkles or I'll make sure you'll be fired."

"Sir, there is a certain person who wants to meet with you. She demands you to give her personal sessions." Karin said in a very panicky voice.

"What did I just told you about that? I don't give personal sessions to anyone else. I'm off." I said in a frustrated voice.

"Wait Sir! She is very pushy and she really, really wants to have a personal session with you. Her name, I believe, is-"

I turned off the call. I am irritated by her voice. But, she is one of my most trusted assistants even though she can be an idiot. I got furious at her by time I discovered that she has also have hots for Sasuke. That bitch. I looked at my phone's gallery. Mostly, I have Sasuke's rock concert photographs downloaded from their official site and some rare finds I found in Google. I would faint if I have the chance to meet to him in person. Although, I am always going to their concerts.

I went to my room, like my main palette around the unit, everything is black and white. The king-sized bed is covered with the combination of black, gray and white. There were life-sized posters of Chaos posted on the wall right opposite my bed. As I changed into my PJs, I am looking only at Sasuke. Yes, he is really a man of my dreams. I laid back on my bed, saying my 'I-love-you's' to him and drifting to sleep. (_He wouldn't say "I love you too" to you, keep dreaming on._ Shut up.)

_We will all witness how this famous stylist fell head over heels on a famous rockstar._

**Author's Notes** : Hello to everyone! I am back from a very long hiatus. Being an art student in an art college is a very tough job. Even though, I am still trying to cope up and adjust to my college life, I would like everyone to put up their reviews. You can send me bashes and love letters.

This is my first time writing a gay character as the main character. I am trying my best to have a Naruto that I've always wanted to be produced in your picture bank guys. Try to picture out Naruto being a homosexual character. Remember, this is an Alter Universe. Also, he's around on his early twenties. I love Naruto characters around sixteen to early twenties stage.

[x] This chapter just shows up how Naruto is introduced and his obsession or one-sided love to the famous rock band's vocalist, Uchiha Sasuke. Next chapter, I'll try to introduce some new characters to you guys.

**Naruto:** Of all characters I become; Sasuke's best friend or having a little crush to Sakura; Hinata's lover; being an idiot; a character who always loves ramen. Why am I a homosexual in your story?!

**Hansha:** I am intrigued on how the way you were homosexual and I imagined that you'll have hots for Sasuke. Alas, do not worry. I'll spice up this fanfic for you, _my dear lead character_. I usually use either Sasuke or Sakura as my lead characters. You should be proud because I have chosen you to have the readers follow the story through your point of view.


End file.
